Magical Valentines Choco
by MikhailAlaude
Summary: Tsuna never liked Valentine's day but what changed his mind into actually making them for someone?


Magical Valentine Choco

14/02, valentine's day, lovers express their affection for each other by giving chocolates to their beloved. To Tsuna, it was another horrible day, vain day, he calls it, for the past 17 years of his miserable life.

But this year, it was different, he was actually looking forward to this day and wakes up early so he can make chocolates. For who? His crush was always near him, first time they met was when he was only 14. Back then, he disliked that person, for pushing him into doing things he was afraid of, for embarrassing him and many more horrendous incidents…

After many trials and battles, he realized he needed him and he was imperfect when he was by himself. He learnt that the hard way, when he was engaged with the 10 years future war against the Millifore family, he was dependent, on him, to give him advice and courage.

Back to the kitchen, the brown haired male was focusing on his task at making chocolate. He was never the one with domestic skills, staring down the cook book made especially for him by his right hand man, Gokudera-kun.

He must say that the book was full of illustrations that made him understand better, however he grimaces at the first instruction.

" Tenth, please go into Hyper Dying Will mode"

Why???

What chocolate is he going to make? Does it require a lot of strength? But still, he followed his friends' guild, knowing it will probably do him good.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes and after a few moments, a flickering flame appears on his forehead and around the X gloves he was wearing. Opening his eyes once again and scanning the kitchen with the now orange calm eyes.

His eyes brushed across the book and along with his abnormal institution, he began to gather ingredients. He first melted the block chocolate with his hard dying will flame from his left hand while stirring it with his right.

Satisfied with the quick result and bubbling soft, creamy liquid chocolate, he mixed flour and sugar and other things he needed to make toffee and truffle with, and poured in the melty chocolate.

Once set in shape of different sized hearts, he noticed the time and decided to just make one since he will be late if he don't get going soon and a certain guardian of his will bite him to death if not arrive punctually.

He chooses one the hearts and begins to bake the sweet… with his soft flame from his right hand. Not knowing what he should do otherwise…

He quickly finished off and cut off his flames. Putting the slightly overcook chocolate into a heart shape box and tie it off with a luxurious black ribbon. He settled the chocolate into his inner chest pocket of his Vongola X cape and dashed out into his back garden.

* * *

Work, as usual was boring and with a mountain of paperwork, he truly cursed his fate…

At last, night has befallen him and he was relief, knowing that his tutor would spare him the leads from his gun for not completing his work. He began to wander, at the entrance of dreamland, but was brought back to reality when he realized today was Valentine 's Day.

Opening his eyes, he saw a tall, slim male shadow. He was wearing a fedora and you can see his curly sideburns if you look carefully.

Is this a dream?

"Reborn???" uncertainties filled his voice.

"Finally awake?" a low, deep male voice answered back.

"W-wh-what? You're back in your adult form, Reborn." The younger broke into a smile and slowly relaxed his features.

"Si, thanks to you, it seems."

"Huh, I didn't do anything…"

"Yes you did," taking out a heart shaped box, "It was delicious, grazie(1)"

"Wahh, wh-where did you? Hey, who said it was for you!"

Reborn chuckles darkly, letting himself in from the balcony and placed his dark orbs on the younger male.

"Ah, so… It's not for me?"

"Re-reborn, don't tease m-mmm!!!"

"What did you just put in my mouth?"

"Cioccolato (2)"

"It's bitter, Reborn." Tsuna made a frown but then smiled, "grazie mille, amore mio (3)"

"Sono contento(4)" answered as he leap and put his arms around his student before pulling in for a passionate kiss.

Their tongues intertwine as Reborn let himself into Tsuna's mouth and licking slowly, both his tongue and the chocolate melted at his touch.

"Hmm, it is bitter…", Reborn said as he pull back from the kiss and he slowly licking his lips, making Tsuna blush at the sight of an alluring man.

"Buon San Valentino(5), Reborn!"

***

Thank you

Chocolate

Thank you very much, my love

I am pleased

Happy Valentine's

OMAKE

"I never know you can cook."

"I can't," a blush of embarrassment flushed across his face, "Gokudera-kun gave me a beginners' cook book, made just for me…"

"Hmm, how do you explain this?", gesturing his fully grown body.

"I didn't have enough time… so, uh… I used dying will flames to cook the chocolates…"

"Well," a dark smirk appeared, "this is unexpected, but all is well…"


End file.
